A Day of Shopping
by Joyful-Sound
Summary: Today started out as an ordinary day of shopping for the East High gang, but it didn't last long. Follow our favorite characters through the misadventures of a race to complete some hilarious things to do in a mall. Minor TG, CT, ZS, RK [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**I needed to get away from everything that I've been writing (whether it be cute or sad), and start on something funny. I've been writing a humor Marching Band one, but I wanted to do an HSM one. So here it is. **

**As much as I did not want to pull pairings in this, some of the events that take shape in this story call for a couple. And, some stores in this story are real, but most will probably be something I made up. Also, the mall is purely from my imagination too. The reason for the rating will come in later chapters.**

**I promise you this gets funnier. The first chapter is just kind of an opener**

**Pairings:** Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Sharpay/Zeke, and Ryan/Kelsi. No Jason. I don't like making up OCs anymore.

* * *

The dim light of the Saturday sun was just now peeking over the horizon as a group of eight teenagers was already deep into their day of shopping. The group consisted of eight people, included four girls eagerly sprinting into every store and four guys yawning and complaining about the early wakening they had to do to get out to the large shopping complex. 

Currently, they had entered one, of many major stores in the three-story mall, that carried just about everything. They were all apart from another couple, but that didn't last long. It never did.

"Does this look good?" Taylor asked Chad, strutting around a dress. The couples were spread out through the store, but the girls would all call each other when ready to leave. The guys would simply follow.

"I dunno." Chad had a sports magazine in his hands and was looking at an article 'How to Effectively Gain and Keep Muscle Mass'. It was obvious he neither was interested in or cared about the current situation around him.

"Ugh!" Taylor stomped back into her dressing room and started trying on another outfit.She was now wishing she had convinced Sharpay or Gabriella to come along with her.

A floor and a couple feet from there, Gabriella was quizzically looking at a Su-Do-Ku puzzle, with Troy unsuccessfully trying to help. They were nestled on a bench outside the store, Gabriella not wanting to do anymore shopping until she finished the last puzzle in her _very large_ puzzle book.

"That's three." He said, trying to help.

"Troy, it's four," Gabriella chuckled, writing down the new number. Troy sighed, confused. "See? There's no three in this row," she pointed to the up and down row. "But there is one in this row," Then she pointed to the other row.

"There's a four in this row, and this row." Gabriella finished; pointing to the two columns that surrounded the box with the new number.

"Oh," Troy said, sincerely understanding. "So this one is nine?"

"Actually, yes it is." Gabriella smiled at him.One step closer to finishing the last puzzle.

Sharpay was, like Taylor, clothes shopping, but instead of trying on the clothes, she was matching them with purses.

"How about this one. Too pink?" Sharpay held up a glittered purse with a denim skirt that had a pale pink matching tank top.

"Sharpay, I'm a guy… I really don't know," Zeke shrugged and mumbled. "_Or care._" Either Sharpay ignored him, or she just did not hear him, because she continued to look like she was having an internal debate with herself.

"But what would you want to see me in?" Sharpay stuck out her bottom lip, and Zeke sighed.

"It is a bit bright. I liked the white purse with the jeans and ruffled shirt better." He shook his head. As Sharpay began searching for a new outfit to match, Zeke let his mind wonder. He should have just convinced Sharpay to go with Taylor. Then him and Chad could have done something productive.

Ryan and Kelsi were just browsing through the store, but had found themselves around the electronics area. They were the only ones on the third floor of the store, looking through CDs that they could preview some songs on. Ironically, they had not intentionally gone to the music section. They had just... gotten there.

"This one has some inspiring lyrics." Ryan told Kelsi, who came over to him and pressed the 'Preview' button on the CD player-like object. It scanned the label on the CD and began to play the song, in which Kelsi listened to through connected headphones.

"Yeah, it does." She agreed, bobbing her head to the melody. Just then, her cell phone rang. She pulled off the headphones and answered it as the melody of Ryan and Sharpay's version of _'What I've Been Looking For'_. She had grown to like that particular song, despite her reluctance when they had first sung it.

"Sharpay?"

"Yeah. I'm bored. Let's get outta here!" Sharpay finished, adding emphasis to the last bit of her sentence. Kelsi giggled, putting her hand over the reciever. Heaven forbid Sharpay get bored.

"Okay." Kelsi agreed finally and flipped the phone shut.

"Sharpay's bored." She giggled again, as Ryan knew what that meant. It was time to go. Well, it was either that, or Sharpay would continue to bug them until they left the store. However, if she would have argued, it would have broken the organized calling system the girls had set up.

Kelsi was the one that Sharpay called, and then she would call Gabriella, who would call Taylor, who would call Sharpay if she was the one wanting to leave.

It was a very organized system that went full circle. Just like a song: a verse, the chorus, another verse, the chorus, and either fading out of the chorus, or a final verse. It was nice and steady and wis very predictable. Just the reason why Kelsi liked it.

In about twenty minutes, all the couples had met outside of the store, where Gabriella and Troy had just finished the puzzle book.

"Ready?" The new Su-Do-Ku masters asked the group, who was full of nods and smiles, so they got up and left.

"What do you guys want to do next?" Kelsi asked, eager to visit the music store, one store that was on her list of places she absolutely had to go to.

"There's nothing to do. You guys have gone to every store and haven't bought a thing!" Troy complained.

"We're comparing our prices before we buy! You guys are just wimps that have sore feet." Taylor defended.

"Since it's _obvious _who the dominant gender is here today, I say we do what we want for a change!" Chad protested, and the guys all nodded in agreement.

"Dominant? _Dominant?_" Sharpay spoke, with a very dangerous look on her face. Then, it softened, and cracked into one of her old 'Ice Queen' smiles. "Then let's find out who really is." She said quietly.

"Huh?" The girls all snapped their heads around, wondering what kind of plan Sharpay was concocting. She had to be, since she did _not _back off without a fight unless she had something planned to humiliate the person that was causing her even the slightest bit of grief.

"I say we make a bet. We make a list of dares for the guys to do, and they make a list for us. Winner is crowned dominant and the others must take them out for ice cream. Ben and Jerry's." She added, trying to make the bet more interesting.

"Okay." The girls agreed. Sharpay broke the circle and turned to explain the plan to the boyfriends.

"We propose a bet."

"What? With you guys?" Chad snorted and Sharpay glared at him.

"Yes. With us. Scared?" She shot back, with a smile that had 'bring it on' written all over it.

"No." Chad retorted, with the other guys giving him looks that read 'do not mess with fire'. The fire, of course, being Sharpay.

"Anyway, we want to do a bet, no, a _challenge_," Sharpay continued as if Chad had never spoken. "We will split up into two teams, four on each. The first team is the guys; the second is the girls. Each team makes up a list of fifteen things to do. Each task has to be challenging. Losers take the winners out for ice cream and the winners are crowned most dominant. There are no limitations as to what you can and can not make the other team do."

"But-"

"NO INTERRUPTIONS!" Sharpay snapped, getting annoyed with Chad, who finally backed off.

"As I was saying, each challenge must be difficult and original. The only thing that we will limit you on is that anything less than one-piece swim suits does not count. There are only three rules. One: You must get a video camera and document everything you do, since we don't want any fakers out there. Two: All events take place in the middle of a store, where everyone can see you, unless otherwise stated. Three: Don't get caught. You guys need to go home, grab a video camera, and get a list together." Sharpay winked, spun on her heels, and the girls walked off.

"We'll meet back at the eating area of Little Italian Eats." Gabriella yelled back at the guys, naming a popular stop in the food court. The groups had only taken two cars, one being Gabriella's and the other being Zeke's, so each team was set to go.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi complained as they raced into the parking lot. "They'll be sure to come up with gross stuff for us to do!"

"How can they?" She replied sweetly.

"Well…" Kelsi trailed. There really wasn't much guys could make girls do, since they had ruled out anything like running around in a bikini. Girls could find good embarrassment for guys, though. So Chad was as bad at thinking before he acted as she gave him credit for. And Sharpay was more dangerous than she gave her credit for. Kelsi noted to give her another solo in the next musical...

"Exactly." Sharpay slid into the front seat, interrupting Kelsi's thoughts. Taylor and Kelsi hopped into the back. Gabriella's silver Mustang might not have been new with tons of seats, but it had plenty of room for the four girls.

"So, where to?" Gabriella asked, shifting into reverse to pull out of her parking space.

"I've got a camera, but so does Ryan. They guys might head to our house… So any suggestions?" Sharpay turned to the back of the car.

"I've got a camera! In my room. It's fully charged!" Taylor jumped from the backseat, nearly hitting her head on the top of the car as she jumped.

"So to Taylor's house?" Gabriella asked, switching her blinker on to take the road to Taylor's house as they neared the exit of the parking lot.

"Sure." They all agreed, already beginning to think up list ideas.

**The Guys**

"Zeke, can this car go any faster?" Chad complained as the truck scooted down the highway.

"It'll get us there. Ryan's house isn't that far from here." Zeke responded with his eyes on the road and with a shrug. He wasn't the happiest person with Chad right now. He could already feel something embarassing about to happen...

"But it's so slow!" Chad whined and rolled his eyes.

"Patience, my friend." Troy shook his head from the backseat. Zeke's car was a bit slow, an old dark green truck that Zeke had fixed up a bit, but still barely ran; especially with four adrenaline-struck teenagers bouncing around in it.

"This car's old, what do you expect? It's not like yours is any better!" Zeke rolled his eyes back, turning into the long driveway to the Evan's two-story house. At just the right time for the boys to jump out, the car jerked a bit, steam rising out of the hood.

"What the…" Chad wasn't able to finish his sentence, Zeke already having the in-car fire hydrant in his hands, rushing out of the driver's door.

"I guess you do this on a regular basis?" Ryan raised an eyebrow as he climbed out from his place in the backseat.

"Yeah." He sighed, taking a look under the hood.

"Do you guys want to take my car?" Ryan asked, unlocking the front door.

"Nah, this'll run fine," Zeke concluded, closing the hood. "Just a bit overheated, that's all."

"Can it get us back to the mall on time?" Troy questioned.

"Yup." Zeke nodded, and the trio followed Ryan into the house. They grabbed the video camera, and got a piece of notebook paper out in Ryan's room. The four were crowded around a desk, eager to start writing their ideas down.

"Any ideas?" Ryan sighed, twirling the pencil around in his hand.

"Well…" Chad rubbed his chin, a smile escaping onto his face.

**Back to the Girls**

"Done!" Sharpay exclaimed happily, pressing the 'Print' button on the computer screen menu. Taylor's printer spat out the list, which was printed in dark purple letters on light pink paper, courtesy of Sharpay.

"This'll be GREAT!" Taylor clapped, jumping up and down.

"We will so show them!" Gabriella added. Kelsi just shrugged and stood back.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked her.

"Well, what if we get caught? By security?" She asked, unsure of her participation in it.

"Are you kidding me? We won't get caught!" Sharpay laughed.

"But one of the rules-"

"Nah. That was just to scare the guys. The security guards here take naps all the time. Then there are just some that think it's funny when kids goof around. Plus, the most they could do to us is call our parents. But what will they say? 'Oh, Mrs. Neilson, you're daughter was caught deflating basketballs in the sports store'." The group laughed, Kelsi seeming a bit more optimistic about the ordeal.

"I bet you ten bucks that that's what Chad will come up with for one." Taylor giggled.

"I bet you twenty that Troy helped with that one." Gabriella shook her head.

"Our boyfriends are nutcases." Sharpay concluded with a laugh.

**Little Italian Eats**

Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella stood outside the eating area of the Italian restaurant, waiting for their boyfriends to show up. Right before they could complain, they saw four familiar figures practically running up the up escalator to them.

"Sorry…" Chad said, out of breath. "Zeke's truck…wouldn't start…"

"It's fine," Sharpay shrugged. "Lets get going."

The group found themselves at a table in the food court, the boys on one side, the girls on the other. The teenagers had grabbed some breakfast from a nearby fast food restuarant before they had sat down.

"Nominate team captains. They will be responsible for handling the list. I nominate Gabriella, because she is the most organized." Sharpay began, with the girls quickly agreeing.

"I nominate myself!" Chad smiled, digging into his breakfast burrito, with the guys shaking their heads, making it clear that it was a 'NO!'

"How about Zeke?" Troy asked, nibbling off of his sausage biscuit, with the others now nodding their approval.

"Okay. That's over with. Now, switch lists." Sharpay handed Gabriella the girls' list, while Ryan handed Zeke the guys' list.

They were in for one_ interesting_ afternoon, as Ms. Darbus would have put it.

* * *

**So… What do ya think? I would like to note again that the mall and the food store mentioned are purely from my imagination. I have no idea if they really exist, but it fits. Some stores in here are real stores (you will soon figure that out…) but I would like to mention again that I own nothing. Anyway, feedback would make me happy!**

**The story really starts getting funny in the next two or three chapters. **


	2. Guys: 1 to 3

**Sorry for the delay! My computer kept deleting the file I had this written on. This has already made 20 alert lists! **

**Anyway, here's the chapter explanation before I go on. You see, originally, I just wanted to go and do a 3 or 4 chapter thing, but I decided it would be so much more fun to elaborate more on the events. So, each chapter will contain three tasks, one chapter for the guys and one for the girls. There will be 11-13 chapters on this story (depending on whether I do an epilogue and such)**

**Since the guys are funnier to write, I decided to start with them.**

* * *

"We are so going to smoke them!" Chad said happily as the group of guys parted from the girls. 

"Are you kidding me? _They_ are going to smoke _us_!" Troy rolled his eyes, tossing his leftover breakfast in the nearby trashcan.

"Oh come on! What could they possibly come up with? Us running up to them to give them a kiss?" Chad asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I mean, they are the ones that love mushy and gooey and sappy comments. How bad could they possibly be?"

"They are also two of them who can probably build you a rocket that will get you to the moon and back," Troy said, referring to Taylor and Gabriella. "Then, Kelsi could write a successful Broadway musical in Biology, while Sharpay can act it out perfectly her first time reading the script. These are some brilliant minds we are messing with."

"We won't get anywhere arguing… Zeke, bring out the list. We need to get this show on the road." Ryan said in a fake official tone, nervous to see what torture the girls had come up with, especially for him. He just had an overall bad feeling about the ordeal.

"I was just thinking that," Zeke added as he pulled the sheets of pink paper out of his pocket. "Well, they left us a packet…"

"What?" Ryan grabbed the sheets of paper away from him.

"Instructions?" Troy, reading over Ryan's shoulder, smacked his hands on his forehead. "Our girlfriends think we're stupid."

"Well, then lets prove them wrong." Zeke said, snatching the papers back from Ryan. "Sitting here complaining about it won't get us anywhere."

"What're the instructions?" Chad asked, the group gathering around Zeke. He didn't bother to read them out loud, knowing all of them were reading it.

_**Instructions**_

_1) Turn on camera. That means you, Ryan. You must document everything._

Ryan blushed at reading the comment, making sure the green light on his video camera was on. One sentence into the paragraph and they were already out to embarrass him.

_2) Some tasks are meant for one person. That person must be the one to do the task. _

"Yippee." Zeke mumbled, everyone continuing to read.

_3) The camera must be away from the task (to make it look like dares are real__, not a joke) and must stay on from the time you do number one, until you finish number 15. Just to make sure there's not cheating going on (not to name any names... but... CHAD!)._

_4) You may NOT exit the mall at any time._

_5) By now, we should be done with our first task! Thanks for reading! Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Sharpay. _

"It's official. They're geniuses," Troy concluded with a shake of his head.

"Strategy, my friend," Chad tapped his forehead. "We've got it, too."

"Elaborate, Chad. Enlighten us mere mortals on your so-called strategy." Zeke said impatiently. He was in no mood to listen to Chad, especially seeing that their girlfriends had outsmarted the group fifteen minutes into the whole thing. Chad, however, held a blank stare on his face. Ryan noted that either Chad had no clue what Zeke just said, or he had no plan in his mind.

"It means explain to us. We're waiting." Ryan tapped his foot on the ground, getting a bit irritated at his stalling.

"Oh. Well… Does rushing count as a strategy?" He asked, while the others groaned.

"Just get on with the list!" Troy said, trying to snatch the packet from Zeke.

"Hold your horses." Zeke retorted, opening the packet. He flipped through two pages of nothing but scribbles, finally landing on the final page. The girls had set the scribbles as a time waster. "Let's see… Number one-"

"Ryan- buy a hat and ask a random person if it makes you look fat. When they answer (even if it's a no) start crying and run off." Chad interrupted, in hysterics.

"_Me?_" Ryan asked in shock. His bad feelings had now been confirmed.

"You, my friend." Troy said with a slight chuckle, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Well, y-you," Chad said between laughs. "You _are_ the best actor!"

"So is Troy! He was Arnold in _Twinkle Towne_!" Ryan defended, backing away.

"Yeah, but he's only starred in _one _school production. You've starred in _seventeen_. Different, much?" Zeke added, much like Sharpay would have worded it, trying to hurry this up. They would never complete the tasks if they were too busy arguing.

"Okay, I get it." Ryan sighed, and pulled a hat out of his small backpack Sharpay made him carry to the mall.

_Well, at least it matches my outfit. _Ryan thought sarcastically.The guys were giving his strange looks as he positioned the hat on his head.

"Sharpay makes me carry the backpack with extra clothes around in it..." He mumbled and the others nodded in understanding. Ryan handed Zeke the camera, Zeke pressing the 'Record' button.

"Hello, ladies." Chad said, popping in front of Ryan, who was currently the center of focus for the camera. "Ryan-" Ryan pushed in front of Chad.

"_I _am about to do task number on, thanks to you, girls. Watch what real acting is…" Ryan adjusted his matching hat quickly, before spotting his victim, a guy looking to be about twenty-six, reading a book at a table next to a food kiosk. The others ran behind a nearby array of plants, the camera viewing the scene in between two large plant branches.

Ryan sighed and walked up to the man as casually as he could.

"Excuse me sir," He asked in the most polite tone he could. The guy curiously looked up. "Does this hat make me look fat?" Ryan asked, twirling around like a model.

"Well… Um…" The guy looked completely taken aback, debating on what to say. "Not really…" Ryan, while turned in the other direction from turning, had a smile creeping up on his face. This was actually a bit fun. He paused, adding the dramatic effect he wanted, then his face slid into a frown and he turned to face the guy.

"You stuttered! You think I'm fat!" Ryan cried out, catching the eyes of the people passing by.

"No- No! I don't!" The guy nervously looked around, and Ryan darted away. He ran until he was out of sight of the man, took off the hat, and waited for the others to show up. In a few minutes, he spotted Chad's hair out of the mass of walking people. Ryan jogged over to the group, which looked like they were about to cry from laughing to hard.

"Dude, that was sweet!" Chad had a huge smile on his face.

"No kidding!" Troy agreed.

"What's the next task?" Ryan asked Zeke, blushing a bit. He was okay with acting, but that was acting. People probably thought he was really insane now. Zeke responded by pulling out the sheets of paper, where Chad stole them from him.

From the look on Chad's now pale face, the guys knew the next task was pretty bad. Gathering around him, they read the task.

_2) Skip through the mall, hand-in-hand (FINGERS LACED!), singing 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' twice. Person holding the camera must do this, too. Hold the camera sideways._

"Oh, God," Zeke sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. The little bit of color seemed to be drained from Ryan's face.

"Oh, crap," Troy repeated, trying take in exactly what he was reading.

"We're not going to get this done standing around all day." Ryan said, getting his courage up. After all, asking another guy if a hat makes you look fat by yourself is one thing. At least he'd be sharing his embarrassment with his friends.

"That's true." Troy sighed, and the guys reluctantly latched hands. Zeke was on the far left, then there was Troy, Chad, then Ryan. Zeke held the camera sideways, and they started skipping.

"Mary had a little lamb…" They began, this time catching the stares of some cheerleaders from West High that they remembered from the big game. The cheerleaders giggled, waving and smirking at the skipping guys. All of them turned at least four shades of red. At least their girlfriends weren't watching… Or were they?

They were nearly to the end of the mall as they finished the final line. As soon as they were done with the song, they halted and immediately unhooked from each other.

"That was the most embarrassing moment in my life." They all said at the same time. People were still giving them looks of amazement and confusion; they could even see another blush creep up in Zeke's face.

"Let's just move on." Zeke mumbled, taking out the list again. This time, it was Troy who grabbed it from Zeke. The wildcat superstar just had to get his face behind something. Even if it was pink paper that had purple typing all over it.

"Three- for Zeke- Go into the cooking store, looking at some kind of sharp object, and ask the sales person if they know where a store that sells antidepressants would be located." Troy grinned up a Zeke.

"That was so written for you." Chad laughed.

"I'd be quiet Chad. Number twelve has your name written all over it." Ryan chuckled, taking the page for Troy. Zeke also got a look at number twelve over Ryan's shoulder and he cracked a large smile.

"Lemme see!" Chad tried to snatch it from Ryan, but Ryan tucked it away in his backpack, with another smile.

"Nope, we're onto Zeke's task. The cooking store is right over there." Ryan pointed to the store a few kiosks down.

"Let's go, then." Zeke said confidently.

_He must really want to win this… _Troy noted, leading the way to the cooking store.

The guys scurried over to the store, with Zeke handing Ryan the camera once he got to the large entrance.

"Zeke is now on task number three." Ryan explained to the camera. They went to the other end of the store when Zeke chose the silverware section to start browsing in. In no time, someone came up to him to ask if he needed anything.

"Oh, I'd just like to know where a store to get antidepressants is. There is a pharmacy here, right?" He asked, putting down a fork and looking over some peculiarly sharp knives.

"Uh- it's down the hall. By any chance, do your parents know you're here?" The guy asked. In the back, the others were holding back laughter.

"Oh, yes they do. That's why I'm here. I need to get my antidepressants," Zeke explained.

"Are they here with you? I could escort you." The sales guy offered.

"What the heck is wrong with you people?! I just need my antidepressants! Good grief! I'm not disabled!" Zeke spat, running out of the store. Ryan, Troy, and Chad weren't long to follow, pretending to browse through the cookbook section a bit before meeting Zeke outside the bench.

"So, how do you think the girls are doing?" Zeke asked as the others approached him.

"I don't know. You think they're ahead of us?" Ryan questioned.

"Probably." Troy shrugged, and Chad glared at him.

"You guys have no confidence, do you? Are we just a bunch of mushy wimps?" He asked, expecting more of a 'no' than the bunch of nods and agreements that he got.

"We're dealing with masterminds here." Zeke added.

"How about we take a break before moving on? The girls have to be around here somewhere." Troy began looking around the area.

"Troy, this mall is huge. How could they be anywhere near here?" Ryan also was looking around, like he already knew the answer.

"Because they are smart. We didn't specify anything, so they could go anywhere for half of their list." Zeke finished.

"So, we need to make this break quick. How about we go grab something to drink, and head off?" Chad suggested, wanting to get off the subject.

"The best idea you've had all day." Ryan mumbled and the group started for the food court on the floor above. It was only an hour into their mixed up day of shopping, and there was plenty more to come.

**

* * *

**

**Finally the computer didn't delete the draft and stuff to this chapter. How'd you like it? Was it as funny as you thought? Was it funnier? Disappointing? **

**Review and tell me! **


	3. Girls: 1 to 3

**35 reviews for the last chapter! Woah! And 47 alert lists! And all of your questions as to where I came up with the crazy ideas of these dares… That'll come at the end of the chapter.**

**But guys. Those reviews made my day! And also, the girls might not be near as funny as the guys, since the guys, being guys, made up this really… Well, I can't tell you what the list is or I'd be giving away too much! **

**But anyway, let's see what Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor have been up to while their boyfriends skipped down a mall hand-in-hand...**

* * *

"Man! I so wish we could watch the guys! Especially number twelve!" Taylor giggled. Number twelve had been her idea from the start. The girls were currently walking in the opposite direction of the boys, trying to keep themselves from spying on the boys. It would waste time, but be horrendously funny. 

"Nah, this'll be more fun than that," Sharpay added with another giggle. "Gabriella, list. Although those lunkheads won't be done with our instructions for awhile, we might as well pull ahead."

"Got it!" Gabriella pulled the crumpled piece of paper from her purse. "Notebook paper?"

"We go out of our way to make a wonderful list, and they return it with a scrap from Ryan's notebook?" Kelsi put her hands on her hips, disgusted.

"Eew… It smell's like Chad's notebook…" Gabriella pulled the paper away from her face, making a face that had 'nasty' written all over it.

"Lemme…" Sharpay was about to take the paper, until she got a smell of it. "Oh! GROSS!" She jumped back.

"Smells like… the gym." Taylor concluded with a sigh.

"Chad." They all repeated.

"Okay, anyway, what's it say?" Kelsi curiously looked over Gabriella's shoulder. The huddled into a group, not caring if they blocked people in the walkway of the second floor.

"Look at that," Taylor chuckled. "Deflate all the display basketballs in any sports store."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Gabriella shrugged. After all, all they had to do was deflate some basketballs. She folded the list and the girls set off for the sports store nearest to them, which was conveniently only a few shops down.

Once they reached it, they turned on the camera. Taylor focused in on the basketball section, where the girls were annoyed to find that this store had _a lot_ of display basketballs. An entire wall spanned the area of some of them.

"Let's go to the other store here." Kelsi suggested.

"But it's all the way across the mall. We might as well start here." Sharpay sighed and began her strut to the basketball section. Kelsi and Gabriella were on her heels; Taylor followed at a distance with the camera.

Sharpay came to the first one, acting as casual as possible. She found the air socket and squeezed the sides. Somehow, Sharpay had found a way to make the air silently hiss out of the basketball.

The girls quickly got to work, imitating Sharpay's technique. About a quarter of the way through the selection, a teenage boy, looking to be a year or two older than the gang is, came up behind Sharpay.

"Excuse me, do you think you could get me- What are you doing?" He asked, puzzled.

"Oh… uhm… None of your business! Now what do you want?" She snapped, wanting to get the guy to go away. It was wasting her time.

"All I need is to look at the basketball that you're holding." He said, trying to take it from Sharpay. It was only half deflated, so Sharpay quickly released the rest of the air and handed it to the teenager.

"It's deflated!" He screeched, waving the basketball in Sharpay's face.

"So? You just wanted to see it. You didn't say it had to be aired up." Sharpay replied dryly, releasing the air from another basketball. Gabriella and Kelsi now were three quarters of the way through, and Sharpay wasn't in the mood to argue.

The guy, stunned, huffed and walked out of the store.

Sharpay finally finished her section as Taylor came up behind her from the football section where she had been taping the task.

"I got that weird guy on tape." Taylor said as the two approached Gabriella, finishing up her last basketball.

"He was annoying! I didn't think he'd ever go away." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You're talking about that guy that approached you?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh-huh." Sharpay and Taylor chorused. Kelsi ran over to the group, finished.

"I think the guy at the counter just spotted us." She whispered and the girls diverted their attention over to the assistant manager that was curiously coming over to the basketball section.

"Go!" Sharpay hissed as the girls made a beeline for the exit to the store.

The outside of the store was the same as it had been when they had left it, besides the echoes of male voices singing…

Gasping, the girls ran to the railing, looking down at the first floor. Sure enough, there were the boys, hand-in-hand, skipping down the mall and singing their song. Some West High Cheerleaders were giggling at the group, while the girlfriends were nearly on the floor laughing at the four on the bottom floor.

Suddenly, Sharpay jerked up.

"What's wrong Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, seeing the look of concern on her friend's face.

"They're on the second task! We just finished our first!" Sharpay said with wide eyes.

"Gabriella! List!" Taylor snapped, realizing that the guys were ahead of them. Gabriella quickly took the list out of her purse. The girls gathered around her, reading the next task.

_2) Trail lemonade into the girl's bathroom_

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sharpay shrugged. "There's a lemonade store in the food court."

"We could just buy a big cup of lemonade, and just dump that somewhere in the girls bathroom." Gabriella put her hand over her mouth, holding back giggles.

"How immature, I mean, trailing lemonade? Immature idiots," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Well, we won't get anywhere just standing here, so let's go ahead and go."

The girls agreed and set off for the food court, which wasn't very far away. Sharpay, being the leader she is, approached the food court stand, themed an appropriate yellow and lemon color.

"A large sweetened lemonade, no lemon," Sharpay said, quickly glancing at the menu of different variations of lemonade.

"No." The cashier simply said.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows, taken aback. Then, she realized that this was the person that had given her the hassle about the basketball at the sports store.

"No," He repeated, shrugging.

"Last time I checked, and excuse me if I'm wrong, employees should actually _serve_ the customers." Taylor gave her irritator an icy glare, much like Sharpay was doing now.

"Well, last time I checked, I don't have to serve snobs who are so into causing so much trouble that they couldn't help me finish an errand."

"At least I'm not in the atrocious lemon suit." Sharpay retorted, referring to the lemon yellow striped apron and the hat shaped like a lemon their antagonizer was wearing.

"At least I'm not the one not getting lemonade today." He shrugged and began cleaning the counter.

"Can we speak to the manager… Kevin?" Gabriella came forward with an impatient glare, reading the nametag on the work uniform.

"You're looking at him." Kevin smirked.

"Ugh. Let's go." Sharpay rolled her eyes and stormed off, the three others right behind her. Sharpay sat down at a nearby booth, folded her arms across her chest and bore a scowl that seemed could burn a hole through a wall.

"Sharpay! Are you just giving up that easy?" Kelsi screeched, tossing down her purse and scooting into the booth beside Sharpay.

"There are other places that sell lemonade." Taylor inquired, taking the seat opposite of Kelsi and Sharpay.

"Only one. And that place has the fountain drinks out of order today." Gabriella slid in next to Taylor.

"Does it have to be lemonade?" Kelsi thought aloud.

"Well-" Sharpay stopped herself, seeing a new logic into the situation. "Kelsi, you are the smartest person on the face of this earth!"

"Hey!" The two brainiacs across the table defended.

"You know what I mean!" Sharpay shrugged. "They never said it had to be lemonade."

"But to get the effect-" Taylor began, interrupted by Sharpay.

"Yes, but you know those lemon flavor packets that you get at buffets for your tea?"

"Yes…" The other three said, not understanding Sharpay's plan just yet.

"Wouldn't that give us the same effect as lemonade would?" Sharpay snickered.

"But wouldn't that take forever? Trailing those little flavor packets into the bathroom is a lot of work. Also, wouldn't people pass by wonder what's going on? And how would we manage to get all of the flavor packets?" Gabriella asked, puzzled. The three were now understanding Sharpay's idea, but they all knew time was their enemy.

"The boys never stated how far we had to trail it. As long as it starts at the door and ends at the stall in the bathroom, we should be fine. Gabriella, you'll guard the bathrooms and tell people a toilet is backed up and there's gunk everywhere. Taylor, you'll tape me trailing it into the bathroom. Finally, Kelsi, you'll try and get as many lemon packets from random food stores before they get suspicious. Go." Sharpay walked off with a strut.

Taylor, who had the video camera on and under her arm the entire time, followed Sharpay. Gabriella, trying to look as casual as possible, followed a little further behind. Kelsi, however, went to get the lemon packets for their task.

Ten minutes, and about seventy lemon flavor packets later, Kelsi went to get her last bunch after seeing Sharpay nearly finished. Gabriella had done an excellent job on keeping the shoppers out of the picture.

Nearing the place she had gotten the first few bunches of the little packets, she noticed a young man at the counter of the food shop, about her age, staring at her with a smirk on his face. Despite her better judgement, she ignored it and grabbed a handful of the flavor packets.

As she was turning around to go, the teenager finally spoke.

"Hey," He smiled flirtatiously as she turned to face him.

"Um, hi." Kelsi eyed him curiously.

"I couldn't help but notice that you continue to come over here. Any particular reason? A guy, for example?" He grinned, being completely obvious with his flirting and Kelsi trying to keep her calm and not act totally disgusted.

"Look, I've got to be somewhere," Kelsi said, trying her best to get out of the situation. "Bathroom!" And after that, she made a beeline to the hall where the bathrooms were located.

Once there, Sharpay was getting antsy to finish up.

"Where were you? What took so long?" Sharpay snatched the packets, tore them open, and led a final trail into the stall. Before Kelsi could answer, Gabriella came running in, breathless.

"Security guard! Coming, NOW!" She screeched, heading into the stall far away from where the trail led. Kelsi and Taylor, beginning to fret, followed her into the stall.

Sharpay, panicking, ran over to the trashcan, stuffed paper towels over the lemon packet trash, and ran over to the mirror to act like she was applying make-up.

The security guard, a man in his late forties to early fifties, stepped in, noticing the trail to the bathroom. Eyeing Sharpay, as if suspecting her, he inspected the trail.

"Do you know anything about this, miss?" He asked in an accusing tone.

"Ugh, no. It's nasty, though. And you're a guy in the _girl's_ bathroom. I'd be grossed out, but my boyfriend is waiting." Sharpay said in disgust, like a cheerleader would. The guard ignored her comment afterwards and Sharpay continued applying make-up as he continued to inspect the trial.

Inside the locked stall, Gabriella was sitting down on the closed lid, Taylor was standing in the left side of the seat, trying to get the security guard on camera, and Kelsi was standing on the right side of the seat, squished against the wall.

"Oomph!" Taylor nearly slipped, causing her arm to bang against the metal toilet paper holder. She let out a small moan of pain before silencing herself. The noise hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Are you okay in there, miss?" The guard asked, lifting his head up from his work.

"F-Fine," Gabriella said between held back giggles. Finally, the security guard left to find a janitor. The three piled out of the stall to meet Sharpay, who was already out of the bathroom.

Once outside, the girls had a huge laugh about what had just happened. Kelsi then began explaining her run-in with the flirting boy.

"First time a guy asked me out, and I can't stick around long enough to enjoy it before I say no!" Kelsi giggled.

"What about my brother? He's your boyfriend!" Sharpay asked with a gasp.

"But you were the one that asked me out for him. Sorry Ryan." Kelsi explained to the camera Taylor was holding. Another round of laughter followed as the girls realized how wrong that had sounded.

"Next task?" Sharpay finally asked. Gabriella quickly got the list back out, glancing down at number three.

"Go into a store and try to buy an item in pennies," Gabriella paused. "Doesn't sound too hard. There's a change machine not too far from here. We can get two dollars worth in pennies and buy a candy bar or something like that."

The girls found the change machine easily, but there became another problem. The only cash the girls had were in fives. Sighing, Kelsi put a five-dollar bill into the machine, giving them five hundred pennies in return.

They slid the change into Kelsi's small backpack, now heavy from five hundred coins. Kelsi led the way to a store that she knew was having a sale on earrings. Her theory on it was that she might as well get a nice pair of earrings from the deal.

Taylor quickly went into the store, to find a good place for the camera to be. Sharpay and Gabriella went in next, acting like friends just shopping around. Kelsi, going in last, spotted a pair of earrings she liked. She picked them up and went to the register.

"Four eighty-seven." The clerk rang up the earrings and Kelsi began to dig through her backpack.

"You do take pennies, right?" She asked innocently.

"Sure." The clerk, who seemed to be about college age, responded, not aware that Kelsi meant paying in _all _pennies. Well, she soon found out when Kelsi found the bag the pennies were in and dumped them on the counter.

The clerk's eyes widened at the sight, but she didn't say anything. Kelsi proceeded to count out five hundred pennies, to the still amazed clerk.

"Four hundred ninety-nine, five hundred," Kelsi finished after a couple of minutes. "You can just keep the thirteen cents extra."

Without saying a word, the clerk bagged the earrings and handed them to Kelsi.

"Thank you, come again." She said with much less enthusiasm the first time. She was going to have to sort it all out into rolls so she could fit them in the register.

Although Kelsi felt sorry for her, they were on a time schedule. She'd come and say sorry later. Right now, she had to get onto the next store. Quickly, Kelsi walked out. Taylor was next, followed by Sharpay and Gabriella.

"I feel so bad now!" Kelsi giggled. "I'd hate to have to sort all of those out."

"Well, we can always apologize later." Sharpay shrugged. The girls were now nearing the food court, wanting to take a break. Spotting their boyfriends at one of the counters, they stopped dead.

"They're taking a full fledged break!" Taylor scoffed as the girls rounded the corner away from the food court.

"So? They're stupid if they think they can beat us like that," Gabriella reasoned.

"Right. We can get ahead of them now!" Kelsi clapped excitedly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sharpay finished and the girls ran off. They wanted to get as far away from the boys as possible before they start their next task. The hilarity of their list would definitely sidetrack them.

* * *

**That was one long chapter. I would have added more detail, but I decided against it. The chapter was long enough, and I wanted to add an element of surprise for later chapters. If I added too many details about the lists, then it would ruin all of the future chapters (especially number twelve!)**

**But, here are a few hints… 1) Ms. Darbus will make a guest appearance (in the worst way possible for Chad), 2) Number twelve might get it's own chapter. 3) The insanity level is definitely going to rise. **

**As for how I came up with these… Some are from e-mails I've kept over the years, and some my friends and I did ourselves (i.e.: skipping down the mall) **

**Hope you enjoyed! Make me happy and reviewwwwww! **


	4. Guys: 4 to 6

**Woah… When you go from chapter three reviews to chapter two reviews… There's like a 21 number gap! Oh well, chapter three wasn't near as funny as what the boyfriends are doing ;**

**Oh, and I added some extra info on this story on my website. Link is on my profile, if you'd like to go check that out! **

**And there's a poll at the end of the chapter for you guys! Be sure to put your thoughts in it! And as a side note, some real stores are mentioned in this chapter. I don't own any of that, just as the disclaimer.**

* * *

We find our crazed group of teenagers at the food court, where their girlfriends were spying on them. Unaware of the danger of falling behind in the competition, they bought some sodas and took seats at a nearby table.

"So, what do you think the girls are doing now?" Chad asked casually with a sip of his soda. He was the only one at the table with a relaxed posture. Troy was spotting his head in his hands, Zeke was scanning over the list with anxious eyes, and Ryan was running a hand through his hair.

"Kicking our butts." The rest of the group chorused in response to Chad. To say the least, after the last events, the boys were not in the best of spirits. After a minute of silence, Troy finally spoke up.

"How's the list looking, Zeke?"

"Not too bad- but the tasks are long," He paused in thought. "The next one is a 'Name Game'."

Ryan sat up with interest, cocking his head with a questioning gaze. "A 'Name Game'?"

"Number Four: Go into any hair salon (we're letting you pick this time) saying you want to dye your hair pink. First, switch places after you check in, and switch again when the stylist goes to get something. Finally, the third person will come in and argue with the second person. Then, all of you walk in claiming to be the same person. Finally, just get too frustrated and walk out." Zeke replied, reading off of the bright pink paper in his hands.

"Then let's go ahead and plan this out," Ryan began. "Who's first?"

"I'll go." Chad chimed in.

"Then I will." Troy added.

"And I'll go last," Ryan concluded. "Wow. That was easy. Let's get going." The group nodded and picked up their sodas. Ryan handed Zeke the camera, which had been recording the entire time, so he could be the one to stand in the background and get the footage of the event.

After a few minutes of walking around in search of a worthy salon to pull the prank on, they found the perfect one.

Although small, the salon was a favorite of the girls, it being the coziest place with the peppiest staff. The mass amount of gullible stylists was too much for the four adolescents to resist.

Chad made his way into the salon confidently, with a stride that made him seem like he belonged there. The other's hid right outside of the store, in clear view of the scene, but out of the view of the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist, a dark-headed woman in her early thirties, asked sweetly.

"Yes, I'd like to schedule an appointment to get my hair dyed pink." Chad said proudly with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Dyed… pink?" She asked skeptically, confusing lining the pale features of her face.

"Yes." Chad nodded happily.

"Well, okay. Thank you, and I'll get a stylist right out." She replied as she went into the back. With that, Chad signaled Troy from the outside, and the two exchanged places. The salon was not very busy, with only one stylist working today.

Troy, planning ahead, had observed from afar how Chad had acted while waiting and talking, imitated the stature that Chad had held. He laid one arm across the armrest, drumming his fingers; propped his head up on the other arm, included with a bored expression; and finished it off with crossing his legs, his foot tapping to an imagined song.

To say the least, the receptionist was definitely surprised when she walked in to find Troy sitting in the same spot at Chad had been sitting.

"Excuse me, sir. May I help you?" She asked, still looking around the room for Chad. After all, she was thinking that Chad had simply left and Troy had come in wanting a different appointment.

"Yes, you already asked me. I'm waiting to get my hair dyed." Troy replied simply.

"You're Chad? Wasn't there another young man in here earlier?" She eyed him skeptically.

"No, it's just been me, myself, and I." Troy replied with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, then follow me." She finished with a wave of her hand, motioning Troy in the other direction. Shaking her head to clear it, she continued into the back of the salon. _Maybe I'm just seeing things today. _She thought with another shake of her head.

After motioning to the seat where Troy was to sit down at, she left. On her walk back, she could have sworn that she saw the first 'Chad' behind the tree in the waiting area, but again, she just thought she was seeing things. Picking up her purse, she walked out of the salon. It was time for her to get off, and she was anxious to get home.

"Chad?" The stylist asked as she pulled a black cover-up over Troy. She was much like Sharpay, except in her late twenties and with dark green eyes.

"Yes." Troy replied with a nod.

"So, we're going to dye these locks pink today, are we?" She smiled, revealing and array of perfectly straight teeth. _Typical hair stylist… _Troy thought to himself.

"I believe we are." Troy nodded again, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Well, then I'm Tiffany. Let me go get some spray and we'll get started." Again, she smiled widely and went off into the back.

Quickly, seeing his cue, Ryan snuck out from behind the salon chair he'd been hiding behind. Troy quickly set Ryan up in the exact fashion he had been sitting in. As quickly as he could, he retreated to the spot Ryan had once occupied.

Not thirty seconds later, Tiffany emerged from the back with an armful of supplies. From afar, Ryan didn't appear any different than Troy, but as she got closer, she noticed that indeed, there was a different person sitting in the chair.

"Pardon me, but wasn't there another young man sitting here earlier?" Tiffany asked curiously.

"Oh, no. It's just m-" Ryan began, as the real Chad strode into the room, coming out from his hiding place from behind the tree.

"Hold everything! Why is he here? I'm Chad!" Chad cried, outstretching his arms to add a more dramatic effect.

"But-" The stylist began, but was interrupted by Troy.

"Wait! _I'm_ Chad!" Troy protested.

"But, if both of you are Chad, than who am I?" Ryan asked.

"Troy." The two chorused nonchalantly.

"But aren't you Troy?" Ryan asked with an accusing finger pointed towards Chad. "And you're Ryan!" Ryan then pointed to Troy.

"What the heck is going on here?" The stylist intruded with stress lining her voice.

"I dunno." Chad shrugged. "I'm outta here. This is too confusing, man."

"Me too." Troy agreed, starting out of the store.

"Screw this. I'll just get my hair dyed later." Ryan finished, catching up to his two friends as they made their way out. Zeke snuck out of his hiding place, meeting the three outside the store.

"Brilliance." Zeke chuckled.

"That was actually fun. What's next?" Ryan added. Zeke, not needing to pull out the list, answered his question.

"It's for Troy," he laughed. "You have to go inside Dillard's and try on some make-up. Then ask which color matches you better." Zeke finished, followed with a roar of laughter from Chad and Ryan.

"I just _knew _this was coming." Troy mumbled.

"I had my turn, Troy. It's only fair." Ryan nodded. "Plus, then you can laugh when we get to number twelve." He winked.

"WHAT IS NUMBER TWELVE?" Chad cried, as the group quickened their pace to head over to Dillard's to avoid answering the distressed Chad. Lucky for them, they had picked a salon that was close to the huge store.

Ryan was finally handed the camera, him being the initial recorder. Somehow, Zeke had taken over the duty and hadn't realized until they reached the store. The four found hiding for the video camera in a nearby clothes rack, so the camera was completely out of sight.

Sighing, Troy walked casually up to the counter, debating on which 'Try Me' lipstick he should apply first. Settling on one titled 'Coral Reef', he applied it. It left an orange tint to his lower lip, and he rubbed both lips together like he had seen Gabriella do so that he could get it on both.

"Is there something you are looking for?" A worker asked with an astounded look on his face. This one, unlike most, was a teenage boy forced by his boss to work in the make-up department. The question snapped Troy out of his current project of perfecting the application of lipstick.

"Yes. I would like you're opinion on which color would fit me best," Troy began, "Coral Reef, or…" Glancing quickly over at the other shades of color, he finally saw a color name. "Rose Dust."

"By any chance, are you looking for a quick gift for your girlfriend?" The clerk asked. Thinking quickly, Troy responded with the only words that would come to mind.

"Well, actually, yes." He responded. Might as well find a gift for Gabriella while he was out.

"First, is she that girl that was staring at you a second ago?" The clerk asked, pointing over Troy's shoulder to a girl facing the other way. Her dark curls and tanned skin made her identity unmistakable.

"_Gabriella._" Troy muttered, seeing the group of girls walk off. Before he could wonder why they were here to begin with, he responded. "Yes, it is."

"Well, her and her friends were over here a second ago, and she happened to be looking at a lip gloss color called 'Sunset Breeze'. Might I say that it does compliment her skin tone perfectly." The clerk nodded.

"I'll take that, then." Troy added quickly, wanting to share his discovery of the girls with his friends. He paid for the lip-gloss and met up with the guys outside.

"Did you like a color so much that you decided to buy it?" Chad asked, holding back laughs.

"Nope. Got something for Gabriella." He smiled happily.

"Good grief, Troy. Is she all you can, like, _ever_ think about?" Ryan shook his head.

"Isn't that what it's supposed to be? And by the way, I saw the girls in there." Troy added quickly.

"I did, too. Overheard them talking about Ashton Kutcher. They must be on their Ashton Kutcher dare." Zeke replied with a shrug. The guys were silent for a second before coming to a realization.

"They're on number six!" Each cried.

"Next, next, next!" Ryan exclaimed, the group stopping to listen to Zeke.

"Chad, go find a girl to flirt with." He said simply, taking out the list and handing it to Troy.

"What?" Chad responded, not fully processing what Zeke was telling him.

"Go flirt with a girl." Troy chuckled, seeing the dare.

"Really? AWESOME!" Chad smiled and went off to flirt with a girl sitting at a nearby table. Zeke took the camera from Ryan so he could chase Chad down while Ryan read the dare.

_Have someone go flirt with a girl without showing them the dare (REMEMBER YOU ARE ON CAMERA!!!!) and then the others come and respond later that he just escaped the mental hospital and you are sorry that he tried to sweet talk them. _

"So Zeke just randomly chose Chad?" Ryan asked as him and Troy made their way to Zeke, filming the situation from a few tables away.

"No, I wanted him to do it. He's been annoying. This and number twelve will embarrass the crap out of him." Zeke chuckled again. The three went silent, eavesdropping on the situation.

"Did you know I'm on the Varsity basketball team?" Chad smoothly said, the girls all giggling with delight.

"What position do you play?" One of the four girls flirted back with another giggle.

"I'm _very_ versatile." Chad grinned, putting his arm around the girl asking the question. The group, watching from afar, decided that Chad was getting a bit too big headed, so they got up to approach him.

"I'm sorry, ladies." Zeke said, holding the video camera under his arm.

"What's to be sorry about?" The girl on the opposite side of Chad began. "You're four hot guys, we're four cute, and _single_, girls."

Zeke, taken aback, tried to open his mouth, but failed. Ryan chimed in on his defense.

"No, we're sorry, but Chad here escaped from us. You see, he has a condition wrong with his brain, and we were going to bring him here for ice cream before we take him back for a session at the mental facility. Zeke here had a video camera because we are needed to film his behavior." Ryan finished.

"Mental? He is _mental_?" The girl Chad had his arm wrapped around asked in disgust, getting up.

"No! No!" Chad responded in confusion.

"Ugh. Let's go." Another girl began, the others quickly agreeing. With a nod, the group was off, leaving Chad in a state of total confusion.

"What the freak?" Chad gave an evil glare to the group.

"It was the dare Chad." Troy laughed, taking a seat next to him.

"You could have at least told me." Chad retorted, folding his arms across his chest and facing the other way.

"That was also part of the task." Ryan responded, covering his mouth to hide the escaping laughs.

"Is there anything else?" Chad asked grumpily.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Zeke shrugged, getting up.

"_Yet._" Ryan mumbled with an amused look on his face. Six tasks to go… Just six tasks to go…

* * *

**Poll: Although all dares are planned out, would you guys like to start suggesting dares? I mean, this is a story you're reading. I might as well put in stuff that you would like to see in here! Already, reviewers have submitted some suggestions. **

**The next chapter already has a basis, but we can start doing polling for a reviewer's dare next update. **

**Also, posted a Valentine's day fic called 'Secret Masquerades'. Check that out if you want some fluff!**

**Okay, review now ;)**


	5. Girls: 4 to 6

**A rare update. Sorry about the wait! Teachers hate me and refuse to let up on work. Humph. **

**Anyway, not many people submitted ideas. Oh well, I got enough to determine one for the girls. Thanks to loveyoumeanitbye for letting me use your suggestion for the first dare in this chapter!**

* * *

The mall was just now getting busy. The usual Saturday crowd of teenagers and adults took the four girls that were pushing through the crowd for just four regular teenage girls that were very into their shopping experience for the day. 

If only they knew what was written on the piece of notebook paper the slim brunette was holding.Well, it might be better if they did not have a clue what was written in the scratchy handwriting.

"What time is it?" Sharpay broke through the silence, her heels clicking in front of the three girls trailing behind her. It was only now that she had wished she had switched the heels for tennis shoes back at her house.

"It's nearly ten thirty," Kelsi said with a glance at her watch. "At this pace, we should be done in a few hours."

"We don't _have_ a few hours," Taylor was calculating the average time per dare in her head, trying desperately to get an estimate. "We have until noon, if the boys are averaging ten minutes per task. We are averaging fifteen."

"Well, then lets get a move on, because the only thing we need to do for the next one is get two balloons and pick two of us to stuff them up our shirts. Then we just walk around in the maternity store," Gabriella shrugged, folding the paper and placing it back in her purse.

"Who's got some balloons and who's going to volunteer to do this one?" Kelsi asked. It wasn't that complicated to figure out what was meant to be done after the clues Gabriella had supplied.

"I've got the balloon. I volunteer myself, along with Gabriella. I'm sure the guys would be thrilled to see miss innocence do a dare like this." Before finishing her sentence, Sharpay was already digging around in her backpack.

"I guess I could…" Gabriella bit her lip. She kept herself from backing out because she really did want to gain some respect when it came to Sharpay calling her little miss innocent. "Why do you have balloons?" She finally asked, curious.

"A drama club girl like me is _always_ prepared for something to go wrong. I keep balloons incase we need them for props and nobody has them." Sharpay giggled, leading the three other girls back to the bathroom.

Once in, it was very convenient for Gabriella and Sharpay that they were wearing loose-fitting shirts. The balloons fit snugly and actually put up a believable act. The balloons weren't blown up all the way; to get the illusion of them being more rounded. Both Gabriella and Sharpay, even if you looked closely, could pass as 'expecting'.

With one last look in the mirror, to make sure everything looked believable, the girls were off. Taylor kept to the side, trying to get a good camera angle to see her friends' balloon-enhanced abdomens.

"This must be why pregnant girls are so moody," Sharpay began with an irritable tone. "Everyone's staring at you constantly."

"I agree," Gabriella took a look over her shoulder as they went down the escalator. "It even _feels_ like everyone's eyes are on you. This is so much worse than acting. I mean, these guys think this is really you, and that we aren't acting."

"Well, just look at it as a new challenge. This time you can dig deeper into the character." Kelsi encouraged, stepping off the escalator first. Taylor came next and Gabriella and Sharpay squeezed past next.

"You're not the one doing this, either," Sharpay mumbled in a barely audible voice. They approached the maternity store in silence, only entering after taking a deep breath.

The store was full of couples and women of various sizes. Some didn't look expecting, while other's looked much like Gabriella and Sharpay, with some scattered in between.

While Kelsi and Taylor browsed the selections at a distance, Sharpay and Gabriella made their way around, holding blouses and T-shirts up to themselves in a full-length mirror.

"If this would fit me, I would buy it. It's really cute," Sharpay whispered to her friend.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" A sales associate asked from behind the blonde. Luckily, she hadn't heard Sharpay's comment. She, like the rest of the store, assumed the girls were in the store to seriously clothes shop.

"No, thank you." Sharpay replied, folding her arms across her chest, a sign that should read 'leave me alone'. It was obvious the woman had dealt with this type of attitude often by the way she seemed relatively unaffected by it.

"May I ask how old you are?" The woman asked, straightening a few V-Neck tees on a shelf.

"Sixteen." Gabriella cut in. The sales woman didn't take the news by surprise. This was a large city, and plenty of teen girls probably came into the store.

"We have a teen group for teen mothers. They discuss regrets and just life in general. I could get you some info-"

"Ugh! Why can't people leave us alone about this? We made a mistake, but I want to get past it! I want to get away from it!" Sharpay let a fake tear slide down her cheek. Wordlessly, she grabbed her friend by the wrist and they exited the store, Taylor and Kelsi following inconspicuously at their heels.

"This thing has got to go. I don't care who is staring!" Sharpay pulled the balloon out of her shirt, catching the eyes of a group of confused shoppers. Gabriella followed with a blush. They tossed the obstructions into the nearest trashcan without a second thought.

"That backfired very badly, didn't it?" Taylor asked to the two, pointing the camera in their direction. Her amusement was not hidden in the smirk spread across her face.

"I didn't think she'd go away, if that's what you're asking. I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible!" Gabriella answered. The group had earned a few final stares before setting off again.

"Anyone happen to know what's next on the list?" Kelsi asked the group.

"I'm not a particular fan of this one," Taylor sighed. "I happened to take a glance at this one. Number five, correct?"

"Correct," Gabriella nodded. "We have to eat at least 1000 calories each." All heads turned to Sharpay, who the color was rapidly draining out of her face. Sharpay was famous for strictly sticking to 1700 calories a day. No more, no less. After that fast food breakfast, this was probably going against everything Sharpay had planned.

"Do they _want_ us to look like we actually have a balloon under our shirts? Do they want us to get fat?" Sharpay said with an agitated edge to her voice. The boys were going to be in for it when she talked to them next.

"Do we want to lose?" Kelsi challenged back. The comment normally would have made Sharpay fire back, but she did have to admit that Kelsi had a point. Sighing in defeat, the foursome rode the escalator back up to the food court. There was a calorie packed ice cream they knew of in which a cone of would most likely top their limit.

It was a local store with a friendly atmosphere. The shop was actually few stores down from the food court; the perfect spot to attract shoppers that had just finished their lunch.

The shop was not busy; the time only being ten forty-five in the morning. Lunch was over an hour away and breakfast crowds had already died down. There was no line, so the girls were able to order quickly.

"I'd like four double chocolate caramel brownie ice creams on sugar cones. Double scooped." Taylor ordered the ice cream for the group. The young clerk nodded, giving her the total. The girls piled their money together to reach the total before they were handed their ice cream cones.

"Enjoy." Gabriella mumbled, taking a first bite out of the ice cream. Despite their nagging feeling of guilt, the girls all dreamily smiled, loving the chocolate taste.

"Forget the amount of calories. This is a girl's heavenly comfort food, but calorie hell," Taylor gushed. Everyone else's mouths were too filled with the tasty treat to respond to the comment. At least this dare was relatively quick.

The cone was filled to the brim with a swirled chocolate-vanilla concoction. Poking out of the perfectly round scoop were bits of brownie and fudge. A stream of caramel weaved through the scoop, adding the final touches. Add that double scooped and onto a sugar cone, and it was one of the most delicious things they had ever tasted.

Four minutes and four ice cream cones later, the girls let out a satisfied sigh.

"I'm never going to eat again," Sharpay groaned. "But that was the best thing I've ever had in my lifetime."

"We'll burn it off with all these dares," Kelsi reassured with a satisfied rub of his stomach.

"Speaking of which, what's next?" Taylor pointed to Gabriella's purse. Gabriella quickly pulled out the list and read number six to herself with a giggle. Crowding around her with curiosity, the girls too were soon in a fit of giggles.The scratchy handwriting of Chad read:

_6) Go up to a guy and compliment him by saying he looks like Ashton Kutcher. Chat, but never exchange phone numbers. We're letting you do this because it's the number one way to annoy a guy_.

"Now _THAT'S_ an awesome dare!" Sharpay said between excited laughs. "Let's go! I love doing this to guys!"

Kelsi and Gabriella exchanged glances. They wondered if she was still talking about her personality before Twinkle Towne. Although, not much had really changed. She'd become much more tolerant of many people, but many of her old qualities remained.

Taylor noted they were a small bit ahead of schedule, so they spent some time searching for boys to compliment on. Somehow, they managed to find their way to Dillard's. The store, unlike the rest, was very busy. Shoppers rushed to registers and made a beeline to the changing rooms.

"Look at that lip gloss! I love this color!" Gabriella grinned, seeing a color that she liked as they approached the lipstick counter. As a young man was just about to ask her about it, but he was interrupted before he could actually say anything.

"We don't have time for that!" Sharpay pulled her away. She had observed a group of boys about their age a few yards away. Shoulder-length beach hair, tall and slightly tan, the boys were attractive to say the least. Even Kelsi admitted to herself that they were good-looking.

None would say it to the camera, however. Each were feeling the sudden guilt about what they were going to do. Their boyfriends would be watching this after all, and they didn't want to add to the later guilt of doing this. The girls internally comforted themselves by saying in their mind that this _was_ the dare the boys had given to them. It had been their boyfriends' idea in the first place.

Sharpay was the first to shake the apprehensive thoughts out of her head. She made her way to the group of four, letting the clicks of her heels signal her arrival. She was definitely better at this than any of the others.

"Has anyone ever commented to you guys that you look similar to Ashton Kutcher from behind?" Sharpay flipped her hair, letting her manicured nails glitter in the light.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have some cute friends?" The tallest one asked. These boys were definitely in the mood to flirt with some girls.

"Duh!" Sharpay giggled again, motioning for the other girls to get over to her. Taylor had the camera under her arm, as if it was turned off. Nobody looked closely enough to observe that it was in fact on. The boys were simply too intent on the four girls in front of them.

"I'm Taylor. This is Sharpay, Gabriella, and Kelsi," Taylor began.

"We're very pleased to meet you. I'm Jake, this is Luke, Aaron, and Thomas." Jake, the one that had been speaking to Sharpay, replied.

Gabriella received an elbowing from Kelsi for staring off behind her. She had seen Troy, and in all places! She, along with the four others, had the continuous feeling of guilt as they persued to flirt with the four boys.

"So, where do you three go to school?" Luke, the fair-haired one, asked.

"East High," The girls chorused.

"West High." The boys responded. This drew an awkward silence upon the group. Just having the realization that these could be their boyfriend's worst basketball enemies was digging at the girls' conscious.

"I guess we'll see you around, then." Gabriella said firmly, walking off. Sharpay was next, followed by Kelsi and Taylor. They saw their boyfriends at a distance, with Zeke, Chad, and Ryan hiding in the clothing racks. Maybe they did not pay much attention to the group... That moment would have come in handy for their short attention spans.

"That makes me feel a little better. They're only on number five." Sharpay bit her lip. The feeling of guilt was a new experience for her—she had never really felt a big emotional attachment to any other guy before Zeke.

"Yeah, at least we're ahead." Kelsi added. Gabriella pulled out the list, trying to get it off her mind. Why had they been so nit picky about the boyfriends having to go to Dillard's? Out of all the stores! They were ahead, though. The only really positive thought they could find.

If only they knew how quickly things could change.

* * *

**I wanted to leave a slightly serious ending. Just because I wanted to explain a bit more about Sharpay and how she does feel guilty towards her flirtatious attitude. Well, that, and it fit with the story line. **

**I'm aware there are many readers out here reading this story that aren't big fans of Troy/Gabriella or even Sharpay/Zeke and I'm trying to keep the romance down to a minimum in respect to you guys, because I did promise very minor hints. Sometimes, though, I just type without really knowing what the heck I'm doing. **

**Back to reality. Okay, I really, really, _really_ want to hit 100 reviews. 110 would be great, but that's still a bit of a fantasy –wink- **


	6. Guys: 7 to 9

**Trying to cut down on my long Author's Notes. **

**I went through reviews the other day and found one for the guys that was somewhat similar (although much funnier) than the one that I had planned. Thanks to HSMHP for suggesting the first dare in the chapter!**

**On a side note, I also would like to point out that any real life thing mentioned in this chapter (since there's quite a few) is something I do not own XD**

* * *

It's funny how girls tend to worry for nothing. Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor are no exceptions. Their boyfriends had disregarded their flirting with the West High boys as just a regular dare, and they hadn't thought about it since. How ironic. 

We find Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan in a shoe store on the ground floor of the Albuquerque mall. They weren't looking for tennis shoes, however…

"How about these?" Zeke said sarcastically, holding up a pair of brown stiletto heels. The sequins lining the edges glittered in the florescent light of the shoe store.

"You kidding," Troy rolled his eyes. "Our toes aren't built for this!" Troy was currently trying to squeeze a size 12 pair of red leather heels.

"I don't know how my sister walks around in these…" Ryan was holding the video camera, hobbling around in a clear pair that barely fit him.

"It's her fault to begin with," Chad responded with a pout. "She's the one that has enough store credit here to get us four pairs of heels." He grunted, unsuccessful in an attempt to strap a pair onto his ankle.

"It's your initial fault we're in this mess!" Zeke rolled his eyes once more; still searching for a pair that would fit him. He sighed. This was only half the dare. Zeke remembered reading the dreaded thing as they were walking away from their last task.

_7) Each one of you buy a pair of high heels (Ryan knows all of the places Sharpay has plenty of store credit) and wear them when you sing 'Man, I Feel Like a Woman' at the Karaoke Café._

Ryan was the first to find a pair of heels that fit him, in which happened to be a mauve colored pair that were barely considered heels at all. Troy, too, had decided with smaller heightened heels, but his were a dark brown color. Zeke's and Chad's, however, were heels that stood four or five inches up, being the only ones that were big enough to fit them.

Troy became in possession of the video camera once Ryan went to go talk to the cashier about the shoes. The other three were outside of the store, waiting for their friend to come outside with the purchases.

"Done," Ryan said firmly, coming up to the group with four bags. Inside, they knew there were four pairs of high heels, thanks to Sharpay. "Sharpay has enough store credit in there to buy half the store!"

"How do you know all of this?" Zeke asked curiously. The group was now walking towards the other end of the mall, where the karaoke lounge was. It was more of a drama club hangout, but it had a pool table and a few arcade games stuffed into the darker accented room.

"Sharpay drags me shopping with her." Ryan said glumly. "How do you think I get every one of my hats?" This was one question that the group did not have an answer for. They walked in silence until they arrived to sounds of karaoke music and an open-microphone system.

The Karaoke Café was a place directed at high school students that fit into the stereotype that Kelsi was. With the seemingly low ceilings and dark atmosphere, it was a great and quiet place to do creative writing. Karaoke singers were always up, willing to sing almost anything.

The boys gravely put on their very uncomfortable shoes, earning some confused glances, and got up on stage. Zeke had already found the CD and had gotten the karaoke station ready. The camera had been hidden in a plant, propped to give a clear view of the stage.

More eyes came upon the foursome as they got up on stage. Each one was noticeably beet red, still struggling on the heels.

The short introduction began, Chad taking the opening.

"Lets go girls!" Chad began, surprisingly lip synching very well. "Going out tonight! Feeling all right!" Chad struck a very feminine pose; Zeke noting that maybe he was going a bit _too_ far with his acting while singing the next few bars himself.

Troy took the chorus line, doing a very good dancing job. "Yeah, yeah! Totally crazy! Feel like a lady!" As he sang, Troy kept telling himself that nobody he knew was here. He shifted his hands through his hair; much like the real Shania Twain had done in her music video. It helped hide his face.

Ryan then picked up the second strain, dancing like he'd never danced before. He viewed this as just another step to pursuing a successful acting career.

The boys fell into a pattern, singing three or four lines before leaving it to the next boy in line. More people had gathered around the stage by the time they sang in unison as the second chorus rolled around. Most were highly amused by the lip-synching boys, but some were a bit disturbed; most of which were the writers that were getting interrupted.

Finally, as if an eternity had passed, Zeke finished it out, mouthing "I feel like a woman!" He took a small bow, the others following. Chad, however, couldn't keep his balance and fell face forward into the wooden stage.

The new crowd that had formed was now in hysterics. A roar of applause met the boys' ears, along with a wave of laughter. All four were still blushing heavily, Chad bouncing up after his fall, making a clear exit for the door once the music finished. Chad's nose was beginning to bleed from the fall.

Zeke grabbed the camera from the plant while the other boys gathered their hidden tennis shoes from the pot of another plant.

Still in a hurry, they rushed outside and to a nearby bench to rest and get their shoes on. Ryan had handed Chad a tissue from his small backpack, Chad taking it gratefully.

"Do you think anyone from East High saw us?" Ryan pulled the first shoe onto his foot.

"I _pray_ that nobody saw that," Zeke responded, pulling on his second sock. They had already piled the high heels back into the bags they were purchased in. He sat back after finishing the putting his shoes on. Troy sighed, deep in thought. Finally, it was Chad who broke the silence, his nosebleed diminishing.

"Guys, we really should get going… I mean… You know, if we want to win and all," he shrugged.

"I never thought it could be possible, but Chad's right. What's next, Zeke?" Ryan asked. Zeke nodded and pulled out the folded list from his pocket.

"Let see… Number eight…" Zeke ran his finger down the list. "Go to the toy store and ask if they have the first ever edition Malibu Beach Barbie, because you want it for YOUR collection. Make sure to emphasis that it's your collection." Zeke's eyebrow's shot up. "Well, this will be interesting."

Ryan shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal."

"So you volunteer to do this one?" Chad chuckled. "They didn't specify who to use." Troy was about to comment on the excellent vocabulary Chad just used, but Ryan interrupted him.

"Why not?" Ryan smirked at Chad. "It'll all be worth it when we get to number twelve." In silent response, Chad tried to reach for the list, but Zeke was too quick and pulled it away with a roll of his eyes.

"Let's go," He said to change the subject. Reluctantly, the boys got up and made their way to the nearest toy store.

Unfortunate for them, the nearest toy store was halfway across the mall, cutting their time down. By the time they had reached the store full of screaming children and stressed parents, they had broken into a slight jog.

With fake pride, the four cruised through the store, wanting to manage the effect that they were actually looking for something.

Deciding the time was right, Ryan motioned for Zeke, Troy and Chad to follow him to the counter. He smirked to himself. This was it.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The clerk, a girl that looked to be no older than sixteen, asked. She was wearing a pink polo with the toy company logo stitched onto the chest pocket.

"By any chance, are they any first-edition Malibu Beach Barbies in stock?" Ryan asked pleasantly. "I need it as the last one in _my _collection." He smirked.

"Well," surprisingly, the girl didn't seem to be taken aback. "I don't know about first editions, but we've got a new shipment in, if you want to look at that." She flipped out her shoulder-length auburn hair, ushering the four in the other direction.

"No thank you, I've got all of them already." Ryan nodded while hastily turning around and walking out of the store. Like usual, the others followed him like lost puppies. Or, you could consider it scrambling for the exit.

"That was… weird." Troy though aloud.

"Completely. She didn't even seem startled," Zeke shook his head. "Anyway, Ryan, do you have the $20 Sharpay gave you earlier?"

"Is that what she stuck in my backpack at breakfast?" Ryan unzipped a small pouch, astounded to find a twenty-dollar bill crumpled inside.

"Yes. The girls want us to get our nails cleaned as our next task." Zeke started off in a different direction. It was nearing lunchtime, and time overall was running out.

"Do they just want them cleaned for prom?" Ryan protested. "Sharpay and Kelsi are always on my case about biting my nails." Ryan held up his hands, showing the nibbled down nails.

"I'm sure that's what it is. Are you sure twenty will cover all four of us?" Troy jogged to catch up with the group, as he had been lagging behind with Chad.

"Kelsi's aunt works there, and the list said they already talked to her. We're just getting them cleaned and clear-coated."

"Wait-- we're getting our nails _painted_?" Chad emphasized the last word.

"Not really. It will just make them look healthier." Zeke argued back.

"What are you? Nail expert?" Chad retorted. Troy rolled his eyes and pulled Chad quicker in the direction of the salon.

"You do realize this will be our second time in a salon today, don't you?" Ryan pointed out as the four entered the spacious salon. There was a mirror going the length of about thirty feet along one wall, with six chairs standing in a perfect line in front.

Zeke immediately got to business. He walked briskly up to the counter, along the opposite wall of the mirror, and started speaking to the red headed woman smacking gum behind the counter. "Did Kelsi Neilson call earlier? She said she had arranged-"

"Oh!" She interrupted. "You're the boys here for a nail cleansing?"

"Not so loud!" Chad hissed. Zeke pushed him out of the way so he could speak again.

"Yes, we are." Zeke finished. The woman, who bore a slight resemblance of Kelsi, nodded. She ushered them to two stations in the back with two chairs on each side. Zeke and Ryan took one station, while Troy and Chad took the other.

Soon, two workers--a petite girl with light blonde hair and another taller girl with dark brown curls—approached the three. The boys lightly made conversation as the two stylists worked quickly.

"It's like they're scrubbing all of your troubles away!" Troy exaggerated a Ms. Darbus spirit finger wave after his nails had been filed.

"You watch the _Fairly Odd Parents_?" Ryan asked.

"Well duh!" Chad answered for Troy. "He's like practically obsessed."

"Seriously?" Ryan laughed.

"Dude, me too! The marathon was on yesterday!" Zeke held up a hand for a high five, reaching across the three feet between them. Troy's left hand was in the process of being clear polished, but he outstretched his already polished right to return the high-five. As Troy pulled his hand back, his elbow knocked over a bottle of red nail polish that had no been closed. It toppled over into his stylist's lap.

"Bravo!" Chad clapped in an attempt to be sarcastic along with trying to dry his nails. The woman rolled her eyes and got up. Nail polished dripped off of the apron she had been (thankfully) wearing.

"Are we done?" Zeke asked not a minute later after his nails has been declared dry.

"Yes." His stylist politely answered. The other had yet to return.

"Well, we've already paid. So let's head off." Ryan motioned for the group to follow him, and they did.

As the four exited the store, the redhead that had initially gotten the boys into the salon chuckled. Her niece just happened to be Kelsi Neilson, and she had been informed briefly of what the four were doing. Briefly, she heard the boy with the abnormally large hair ask if his nails were noticeably painted. Again, she merely chuckled.

If she had been put in their place, she would have backed out almost immediately. She could tell they were typical high school boys: stubborn as mules and love to impress

But those boys were the craziest bunch she had ever met.

* * *

**Sorry about any typos/grammatical errors you might find. Wrote the last half in a few minutes, because I wanted to give you guys an update before I left. **

**I also want to stress that it was Chad that was the most mature one in this chapter (I just couldn't help but put the Fairly Odd Parent reference in there… that quote was on the show, for those of you who don't watch it). So, give Chad a hand!**

**Okay, you can review now! **


	7. Girls: 7 to 9

**Against my will, I've become super-busy this summer. I'm less busy during the school year! But, I did deny myself swimming today so I could stay home and write! This story is actually about two thirds of the way done (sniff), but I finally have an idea about how the entire story will wrap up and such. Again, sorry about the really long delay in updating. **

* * *

Kelsi giggled, trying to keep the soda that was already in her mouth from going flying across the table. She had just read the next task, which the thought of how stupid they would look just somehow amused her. It was amazing what four boys, inclined to embarass their girlfriends, could come up with every once in a while. She suddenly became aware of her surroundings, which was her three friends were staring at her, all with eyebrows raised and puzzled expressions. 

"So, what's number seven?" Sharpay asked, taking a long sip of her Sprite. The girls had decided to take a quick break after their worries of the boyfriends had passed. They assumed that the four of them deserved it, especially since they knew that they could catch up if easy dares kept coming up.

"Take a look." Kelsi handed the crumpled piece of paper across the table, but Taylor reached for it faster than Sharpay.

"Hey!" Sharpay shot her friend a dirty looked, which Taylor ignored. Gabriella turned to lean over Taylor shoulder, reading down the list to number seven.

"Those guys are smarter than we give them credit for!" Gabriella burst out into laughter, reading what their boyfriends had written. She took another sip of her Coke, just imagining the group doing the dare.

"Okay guys," Taylor said, speaking to the camera that she put in front of her. "You'll get you're laugh. But I'm _dying_ to see your video!"

"What is it?" Sharpay demanded, finally pulling the paper away from Taylor. A look of pure disgust crossed her face as she scanned down the page to number seven. She looked up at her giggling friends. "Are you serious? How can you be _laughing_?" Sharpay questioned, sending an angry glare across the table.

"Because it's funny. Guys live to see stuff like this!" Taylor reasoned, thinking of the dare. She believed it was Chad's little addition at the end.

_7) Tuck your shirts in, pulling your pants up as far as you can. After that, tuck a piece of toilet paper in your shoes and walk past at least twenty stores that way! Nerds!_

"But this is the first dare that I think the guys actually thought through!" Sharpay bit her lip. "What if the dares start getting more and more difficult? What if this break was a mistake?"

"Nah, the next few don't look that bad. Anyway, do you want to lose? I know I don't. Now, let's get going!" Kelsi pushed, throwing her empty drink cup in a nearby trashcan.

Sharpay stammered in protests, but seemed to eventually get over it when they reached the nearest bathroom. The girls began making their new appearances. The only problem they encountered was the fact that each were wearing flip-flops, which made it hard to stick toilet paper in.

Finally finding a solution, Gabriella passed around sticks of gum. The four chewed the strawberry flavored gum quickly, stuck it to a piece of toilet paper, and stuck that to the bottom of their sandals. The consequences of putting gum on the bottom of their shoes had yet to occure to them.

Coming out of the bathroom, the four locked elbows, took deep breaths, and started strutting down the mall, as if clueless as to their appearance. From left to right, the line was Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor. Taylor had the camera, holding it much like Ryan had when the boys went skipping.

"1…2…" Sharpay started, counting all of the stores the four passed. This dare had actually gained them more curious looks than all of the previous tasks put together. Gabriella shot a menacing smirk at a trio of middle school-aged girls that were trying to hold back hysterics at the sight.

"Just wait until you have boyfriends," She mumbled, causing her friends to giggle. Sensing that the four were laughing at them, a brunette that seemed to be the leader of the middle school girl trio shot the four a very dirty look, but it didn't quite match Sharpay and her infamous Ice Princess glare.

"Hmph. They apparently don't know who I am." Sharpay used her free arm to flip out her hair as a final acknowledgement to the other girls.

"Well, you really don't look like yourself with an Abercrombie and Finch shirt tucked in," Kelsi commented.

"I wish I could say the same, but since all three of you are wearing t-shirts…" Sharpay rolled her eyes. Taylor looked down the line of girls and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're right. Awesome!" She glanced down the row, doing a double take once she saw Gabriella. "Hey… Didn't Troy wear that shirt the other day?"

"No!" Gabriella turned three shades of red, seeing all of her friends looking at the red shirt she was wearing. "We got matching ones for basketball season." She mumbled, barely audibly.

"If you ever want to find a couple with so much gooey-mushy moments…" Taylor began, which a goofy grin plastered across her face.

"Just find Troy and Gabriella!" Sharpay and Kelsi finished, erupting into laughter. Their brunette friend's face had flushed entirely red, avoiding her friends' gaze.

"18…19…" Taylor picked up the counting, trying to hold the camera at and angle where they could capture the final store the foursome passed.

"20!" The four chorused, pulling out their un-tucked shirts and trying the best they could to get the gum off of their shoes.

"This gum idea sucked!" Sharpay commented, trying to get the strawberry scented creation off of the bottom of her sandal.

"It was a quick fix!" Gabriella defended, pulling the last strand of sticky substance off of the bottom of her flip-flops. Kelsi was the only one that had no trouble getting the gum off—in fact she was already reading the next task for the girls to do.

"Taylor, this one's for you," she observed.

"Read it out loud," Taylor responded, still trying to get gum out of the ridges of her sandal. "A little busy here..."

"Number eight: Taylor—Go to the makeup section of a store and use the test samples to make your makeup look ridiculous. Show a salesperson your new look and excitedly say that you'll 'recommend this place to all of your friends!' and run out."

"Easy." Taylor nodded, picking the final bit of gum out of a ridge. All of the girls had finished getting the gum off of the bottoms of their sandals, dumping the toilet paper and gum into the trashcan on the way to the nearest make-up counter. The closest one that Sharpay could remember was in the direction that they just came from.

Once they reached the make-up counter in the nearest retail store, Kelsi took the camera from Taylor while she prepped herself up with a load of cover up, which was the wrong skin tone for her to begin with. She chose a dark purple for her lipstick color, and a lime green for her eye shadow, which she rubbed and made the green smudge over most of her forehead. With some finishing touches, they had a very messed up make-up arrangement.

"Do I look _gorgeous_?" Taylor batted her mascara-clumped eyelashes at the camera.

"Excuse me… Would you four like any help?" A woman tapped Taylor on the shoulder. Taylor spun around in response, as her friends darted away, and the look of shock crossing the woman's face was priceless. It was a mixture of confusion, shock, and a dash of disgust.

"No, thanks. We were just using the testing samples. I love my new look! I'll recommend this place to _all _of my friends!" Taylor said quickly before darting away. The woman looked distressed, calling Taylor back to see if she'd like a professional to do her make-up again. Of course, her efforts were futile and Taylor ignored them when she approached her friends.

When Taylor reached the group, they had already gotten ready to remove the smears of products on her face. Kelsi had the camera pointed at her, zooming in at their _lovely _creation one last time.

"It's there's one thing harder to get off than gum, it's dry cover-up." Sharpay said, giving Taylor a bottle of make-up remover that she had stored away in her purse. Kelsi put the camera under her arm and helped in the efforts as well.

Finally, every spot of the badly applied make-up was off. Unfortunentally for Taylor, her other make-up also ended up getting washed off.

"Gabriella, do you have that mascara that you let me borrow yesterday? I think we got all of the mascara I was wearing…" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded and handed her a stick of mascara from her purse. Sharpay lent Taylor a mirror and soon they were ready to move on.

"What's next?" Gabriella asked.

"We're supposed to go into a music store, scan a country CD on the music player, have it play out loud, and attempt to square dance badly for the entire song." Kelsi said, reading number nine off of their list with a giggle.

"Where's the nearest music store?" Sharpay asked, observing that there was no music store in their general area.

"There's one next to the bathrooms. I saw it on our way out when we were doing number seven." Kelsi responded.

"Are you sure this store had the kind of music player they're asking for?" Gabriella reasoned as they came in sight of the store. "You know, all stores don't have those preview things."

"I know they do. I was in there the other day." Kelsi nodded. "When we get in there, I'll go get a CD, and you three wait at the music preview station. It's in the back, left side." She explained quickly, darting off to find the CD.

"Back… Left… Aha!" Sharpay said, spotting the station through the rows of music. Taylor once again had the camera, this time capturing the rows of music as they went by. The store was fairly quiet, with only a few shoppers, who seemed intently gazing down the aisles of music.

"Got it!" Kelsi came running to the group, passing the CD to Gabriella, who scanned the bar code of the CD on the platform.

"What track?" She asked.

"Seven." Kelsi finished. "It's the best fast-paced one." As Gabriella entered the track number on the number pad, sound of country music guitar chords filled the store. Taylor grabbed Gabriella's elbow, the two friends starting to skip around in circles to the music.

Sharpay and Kelsi soon followed in giggles, earning the stares of question from the entire store and a puzzled gaze from the clerk sitting behind the counter.

The four girls switched dance partners halfway through the song, where Gabriella was now dancing a very bad square dance with Sharpay. But, Kelsi and Taylor both were not paying attention to the other, they collided, collapsing on the ground in a giggle fit.

"Ow!" Kelsi said between laughs, rubbing her forehead at the point where the two had run into each other. "Thanks to your hard head, you nearly broke my glasses!"

"That's Taylor!" Gabriella said, laughing as the song ended. "Hard headed and stubborn!"

"Hey! That's not nice miss know-it-all." Taylor retorted, getting off of the ground.

"Guys… I hate to interrupt this giggle fest, but the songs over, and we need to make up time from that break that we took earlier…" Sharpay said skeptically.

"You're right." Kelsi nodded, standing up. "But even if we lose—which we won't—the boys video will be especially funny!"

"Oh, yeah!" Taylor agreed, a mischievous grin crossing her face. "Especially number twelve!"

* * *

**I bet all of you are dying to know what number twelve is. Hehe, no, it won't be in the next chapter. It was have it's own chapter after that! It's going to be that long. The boys will have number 10 and 11 to do in the next chapter, and then it will be Chad's special chapter. **

**As for what the dare is, nobody has guessed it yet… and I'm surprised nobody has (no, it has nothing to do with a haircut)! As I said, Ms. Darbus will make a grand appearance… just a hint.**

**Oh, and I posted a new series of oneshots called Something Beautiful. So, please, check that out and tell me what you think. But not before you click the little button below this and tell me what you think of this chappie :D**


	8. Guys: 10 to 11

**As you can see, I changed my penname (reason on profile!). Thanks for all the feedback! This story is VERY close to 90 (not to mention 100!) alert lists!**

**I wanted to update this and get to number twelve before I leave for vacation in two weeks. And you guys know how updates for me with this story come… slow XD ****Hopefully I will be able to finish the story before summer's end (and before HSM2 comes out), so we'll see. I've been on a streak lately!**

* * *

"Well, at least our cuticles are healthy," Ryan thought aloud, closely inspecting his freshly painted fingernails. The other three raised their eyebrows at their friend, who began to blush when he realized what he'd said aloud. 

"No self-respecting dude should _ever_ know what the word 'cuticle' means," Chad shook his head, trying to nonchalantly go behind Zeke to get a sneak peak at the list. Troy doubted that Chad even knew what it meant.

Knowing instantly what his friend was trying to do, Zeke folded the paper up, snapping it out of anyone's vision, smirking in victory at Chad.

"Nice try, but my mad reflexes just outmatch yours," Zeke flexed his arm muscles, a look of pure satisfaction crossing his face.

"Well, whatever, what's next for us?" Troy asked, seeing that they were walking in the mall, with particularly no destination.

"We're supposed to go and look for shower caps." Zeke replied plainly. "There's a bathroom supply store coming up that my mom dragged me in one time. I saw some shower caps in there,"

"But… That's not even funny…" Ryan questioned, wondering what exactly the girls wanted to see. "Each dare so far has been to either embarrass us or to get us to say or do something they want to see."

"They want to see me in a shower cap," Chad's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "I was joking around with Taylor the other day about how difficult that would be for me unless I had a gallon of hair gel."

"Ooh. This is going to be priceless!" Zeke said to the camera. "Taylor, I salute you for this dare!" He brought his hand to his forehead, making a salute to whoever would be watching the other end. Noticing the store, Zeke pointed it out, leading the way into the bathroom accessory store.

"Right here," he pointed at a rack of brightly decorated shower caps, hanging neatly from the rack extending from the wall.

"This store smells like body lotion!" Ryan complained. His words, though, were drown out in each boy's attempt to find a decent shower cap. Immediately, Troy found one that was a pastel yellow, with orange ducks as the pattern. He slid it over his sandy locks, tucking the medium length strands underneath the cover.

"We have our first victim!" Zeke zoomed in on Troy's face as he made a goofy grin at the camera.

"Since I know you helped in this, Gabriella Montez, just remember, that if this video is _ever_ shown to _anyone_, that everyone will know that I am your boyfriend!" He took the shower cap off, placing it back on the rack.

Ryan then found one that caught his eye. Towards the back, there was a light blue one, complimented with dark blue music notes arranged in circles around the edge of it. As carefully as he could, the drama king tried to get the one from the very back. Chad took the opportunity to get a scream out of him by sneaking up behind Ryan at his peak of concentration. Quickly, he jabbed his index finger into Ryan's side, sending the blonde yelping into a jump.

Howls of laughter came from the others as Ryan realized that he had not only gone down, but also had brought down one of the racks of shower caps with him. Grumbling at the joke, he picked up the music note one, and before he put it on, reluctantly picked up the shower caps spread across the floor, with Chad's help.

"You have to admit, that was hilarious!" Chad chuckled, receiving nods of agreement from Troy and Zeke. Ryan just rolled his eyes and finished putting up the last one.

"Don't take it personal… Chad does that in the locker room all the time. I swear, Troy yelped so loud, that his dad came in wondering who brought a dog in the locker room," Zeke laughed at the memory.

"Or," Troy began, trying to save himself some dignity, "when Chad did that to Zeke, he nearly cried because he dropped the apple spice cake he'd made for the after party."

"I did not cry!" Zeke defended. "I just got… icing… in my eye. That's all."

"Yeah… and I'm the queen of England…" Troy retorted.

"Really?" Chad asked, with obvious interest in the subject.

"Nevermind," Troy rolled his eyes, realizing that Ryan had already put on his shower cap while he and Zeke had been arguing. Apparently, Zeke noticed it too, because the camera went from Troy, to Ryan, who had easily managed to put all of his hair under the blue rubber.

"Now, do you have anything to say to the camera? Shout outs, comments, gossip?" Zeke asked as if he was interviewing someone on the news. Ryan didn't seem to be miffed anymore about the whole getting poked in the side ordeal.

"I'd like to make a shout out to Kelsi, who picked me out of all of the guys at East High. She must really like the shower cap," Ryan nodded with a satisfied smirk. Zeke chuckled, handing the camera to Troy while he browsed for the perfect shower cap.

"What do you think of this one?" He pulled out a white one that said, in large red letters, 'KISS THE CHEF'. "I think it brings out my good side." Zeke batted his eyelashes at the camera, Troy trying not to crack up from behind the camera.

"Yeah, work the camera." Chad replied, unable to contain his laughter. Although he did have his laugh, he realized everyone was looking at him… Waiting for him to try and get a shower cap over his hair.

"You're turn," Zeke motioned towards the rack. "We're waiting."

Sighing, the basketball co-captain dug for one that looked larger than the rest. He didn't quite realize that, since they stretch, they all came in one size. When he gave up on finding a larger one, he spotted an orange one with basketballs as it\s pattern. He shrugged beginning to work the shower cap over the thick curls that fell over his head.

He finally felt it grasp onto his forehead. However, there were still many strands of hair poking through the edges. Zeke came up behind him, trying to tuck the hair inside the already-bulging cap. Everyone but Troy, who was holding the camera, got involved in helping.

After ten minutes, Chad finally had his cap set on top of his head. It was, needless to say, very lumpy and overly packed, but it fit the requirements of the dare.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to the camera?" Troy asked, once again holding back laughter at the sight of his friend. Chad stroked his chin dramatically, trying to appear deep in thought.

"Well, since this is my embarrassment for the day, I'd like to laugh at myself," he chuckled. "But, Taylor, sweetheart, just remember; I'm you're prom date!" He smirked.

"Chad, this isn't your only embarrassment for today," Zeke pointed out, reading the list.

"Isn't this number twelve?" Chad asked, apparently not keep count of how many items off of the list they had already done.

"No!" the three chorused at a very confused Chad.

"This was number ten!" Zeke broke into hysterics, taking the camera from Troy.

"Can I at least have a peek at the list?" He begged Zeke, but Zeke was not going to let Chad Danforth talk him into giving him a small little peek at the list. He would find out after they did the next dare.

"Nope," Zeke shrugged. "But I will tell you guys our next one."

"Fine." Chad folded his arms across his chest, acting as if Zeke's stubbornness didn't bother him at all.

"Troy, you're going to have to look into a security camera and act like it's a mirror, using it to look up your nose." Zeke looked up, wondering where they would find a security camera that they could reach.

"How is he going to get up there at the cameras?" Ryan asked, as if taking the question right out of Zeke's mouth.

"Stand on each someone's shoulders?" Troy suggested.

"That's…" Zeke paused in thought. "Actually not a bad idea. Who's the strongest?" Most pointed to Zeke, but he didn't believe that it was him. Chad claimed that he was, so to save time, everyone just simply agreed on him. The four set off in search of a security camera that was located to where they could reach it.

The only place that they could find one was near the bathrooms, perched in a corner in the hallway leading the emergency exit. The boys stood there, unsure of their next move.

"Sometimes I wonder if these girls just love to see me humiliate myself." Troy sighed. "As if I didn't make a complete idiot out of myself in front of Gabriella before we started dating."

"You only laughed so hard milk shot out of your nose," Chad replied, squatting down to allow Troy to get on his shoulders. "At least you didn't trip on your untied shoes in front of your crush. Taylor laughed at me for a week over that one." Reluctantly, he got on Chad's shoulders, clinging onto his forehead like a toddler would when their father gave them a piggyback ride. Troy didn't see how Chad could possibly embarrassed over something like that, considering all of the other crazy things he did, but Troy didn't feel like questioning it.

Swallowing his last little bit of pride, Troy looked into the camera, taking the side of his nose. The camera didn't quite work as a mirror, but to satisfy the requirements, he at least had to pretend. After what felt like an eternity, Troy looked away, wanting down,

"Nothing will ever let me forget how truly wrong this is," Troy's eyes widened as Chad nearly lost his balance backing away from the camera.

"Oh, come on, giving the security guards a glimpse up your nose couldn't be that bad!" Chad bent down, letting Troy off of his shoulders.

"I wasn't talking about the nose part," Troy replied. "It was getting on your back that got me. Guys don't typically give other guys piggy back rides!" He stretched. "It was wrong on so many levels!"

"Calm down," Zeke laughed, deciding against telling Troy of how many strange looks him and Chad had gotten from passing by people. "Now you know how it feels to be on the other end."

"Other end of what?" Troy asked, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"Of piggy back rides." Zeke began. "You're always pretending that you've lost your balance when Gabriella jumps on your back."

"But I'm in complete control of that," Troy answered, starting to walk off. "We probably should get out of here… If a guard was watching that camera, they could be down here in a minute. We don't want to lose, do we?"

"Nope." Ryan concluded, following him down the hall. Zeke and Chad took up the back.

"Now can I see the list?" Chad pressed, knowing that Zeke really had no choice. It was time for number twelve, and he would finally find out what it was. Zeke took the list out of his pocket, pointing the camera to Chad, who had cracked a successful smile.

"Finally!" Chad scanned down the list, his smile not lasting long. "Oh, crap…"

* * *

**Cliffy! Tell me who you think will win in this story! There are around four or five more chapters left. I already know who will win overall… Cause I'm the author!**

**But I will tell you that there's a twist to who really won… It's going to be hilarious. Oh, and I'd like to mention that I don't have anything against Chad (for those of you who think I just love embarrassing him!). He's just the person that's most vocal about his thoughts, and is the cherry on top of the humor in this story. And number twelve will just briefly include Darbus. She's not part of the dare itself, FYI. **

**Also, I just got a new laptop, so I'm still working on data transfers. If you're reading my other two stories (Something Beautiful and Just a Click Away), please be patient with me with udpates. Most of the later chapters and ideas are still in my desktop. **

**Review now! ;)**


	9. Chad: Number 12

**Updating before I leave. This chapter will actually stress this story's T rating. Hehe. **

* * *

"You're not serious, are you?" Chad's eyes widened, reading the two sentences over and over again. He had known number twelve would be humiliating, but he had thought that his friends had simply been wanting to over dramatize what it really was.

"Of course," Zeke smirked, excited about the coming moments. "I'm sure the girls have wanted to see this for quite awhile now." The other two burst into laughter. The group was standing beside an ice cream kiosk, just a few stores down from the hallway where they had done their last task.

Chad sighed in defeat, shoving the paper in Zeke's hands. "Let's get this over with," he mumbled, still going over the dare over and over in his head. By far, it was the one dare that the girls had put the most thought into.

_12) Chad—Go to Victoria's Secret, picking out the biggest bra you can find and try it on over your clothes. Then, go over to the salesperson and ask if there's anything bigger._

Zeke had handed the video camera to Ryan, who was trying to get a good shot of Chad's awestruck face. He trusted that Ryan would be able to handle his own camera for a while at least.

"I told you a long time ago that we're messing with fire here," Troy shrugged, quoting himself from the hour before. "But as long as we don't see anyone we know, it should be fine."

"But almost every cheerleader shops there!" Chad groaned, bringing his hands to his face. "And Saturdays are all of their shopping days!"

"If we haven't seen them yet, this shouldn't be any different," Ryan stressed. "And how do you know that's what the cheerleaders wear?"

"Uh…" Chad was at a loss for words. All eyes were, once again, focused on him. That seemed to be happening a lot more lately.

"Nevermind," Zeke shook his head, wanting subject change. "I, nor do I think the girls, want to know exactly how you know that."

"Agreed," Troy replied, looking into the camera. "Anyway, we better start heading over there. I'm sure the girls are zipping through their list." He motioned for everyone to follow as he started in the direction of the escalator. The store they were looking for was on the second story. They were only on the first.

"Do you have any faith in our list?" Ryan asked, coming up behind him. "I mean, it's not like our list wasn't detailed. It was."

"But," Zeke interjected, "remember that these girls can find loopholes in everything. Taylor can argue a point to someone and win… even if she's wrong." Everyone knew that was correct. It was something that was Taylor's specialty.

"True," Ryan shrugged, keeping the camera on the now-silent Chad. "So, Chad, are we growing more and more nervous as the fateful time approaches?" He teased, trying to lighten the gloomy mood.

"No," Chad responded with an edge of irritation towards his friends. "Not in the least."

Not responding to the reply, the boys continued on. The bright pink store was still across the mall from where they were, but nobody was really in the mood to hurry, especially Chad.

Troy couldn't help but feel a little bit of sorrow for his friend. Although, it didn't really last long when he thought of how funny Chad would look in a pink frilly bra that didn't even fit him strapped across his chest. Chad wouldn't be embarrassed long. That was one thing that Troy knew about his very outgoing friend.

Too soon for Chad, the four arrived at the store, everyone hesitating before going in. It might be Chad's dare, but they would all have to go into the store with him. Taking one last look at each other, complimented with deep breathes, the foursome entered.

As soon as they stepped upon the soft hot pink carpet, a college-aged girl motioned to them, the metallic gold lettering on her employee badge spelling 'Tiffany' glinting in the light pouring into the store. The redhead didn't seem too disturbed that the four were browsing in the store. Could it be that they weren't the only teenage boys with enough wits to enter such a store?

"Oh, hi Chad!" She waved, fixing mismatched shorts on a clothes rack. Chad got glances from all of the boys, including Ryan, who had hidden himself behind Zeke.

"Chad… How does she know you?" Zeke gave him a confused look. "That girl is not high school aged. So don't tell me you go to school with her."

"I might have… browsed… in here before," Chad shrugged, Troy bursting out into more laughter. Ryan seemed unfazed by the answer. Zeke's eyebrows shot up.

Tiffany had retreated to fixing more shorts dangling from sales racks. It really wasn't unusual to see teenage boys enter the store. She was watching them, trying to get a glimpse of the fourth boy hiding behind the one that had just addressed Chad.

Recognizing the hat, she went back over to the group.

"Ryan, is that you?" She peered over the boy with the blue eye's shoulder, seeing the drama king. "I didn't know you were coming, too!" She waved, but noticed out of the corner her boss giving her a disapproving glare. She wasn't supposed to hold on conversations with people she knew. Especially teenage boys.

"Oops," she said, turning. "I better get back to work."

Once she was well out of earshot, the three gave Ryan suspicious stares.

"Ryan," Zeke began, "much like I asked Chad… How does she know you?"

"Sharpay," Ryan mumbled miserably. It only took that one word for everyone to get the point. Of course Sharpay would bring him shopping with her.

"Enough talk," Troy finished, dropping the subject. He no longer felt a pang of sorrow for his friend. "Chad, you apparently know this store pretty well. I'm assuming you know right where to go."

"Fine," Chad mumbled, leading the group to the back of the store. Of course, it would be terribly rude of a store to kick anyone out due to their gender, so the boys weren't too concerned about someone questioning them on why they were in there.

Each searched for the biggest one they could find, knowing very well that if they didn't, their girlfriends could very well likely tell. A mistake like that could cause them to lose the entire bet, and it was not going to be good for their pride of that happened.

"I like this one," Zeke laughed, putting a hanger of a lace-decorated pastel green bra up to Chad. He huffed, wondering if that would fit the qualifications. One side of it could fit all four of their fists into, still with plenty of room.

"I checked on the other side," Troy jogged up to the three, still trying not to laugh. "I think Zeke has found the biggest."

"At least it's not pink," Chad shrugged, struggling to hook the back onto him. "Does anyone know how to work these?" He continued to fumble clumsily with the back.

The three others became engrossed in hooking the little hooks on the back together. Each of them tried, but miserably failed, at getting it on. It was Zeke's turn again when someone approached from behind.

"Danforth?" Came a shrill voice. It was unmistakable who the owner of the voice was. Four head's snapped up while four pairs of eyes widened. In front of them stood their overdramatic drama teacher… Ms. Darbus herself.

When Chad's head snapped around, so did the rest of his body, and it was not only the boys who were in a state of shock.

"Oh, um… Hi Ms. Darbus," he looked around, avoiding her shocked gaze. Zeke had managed to get the bra hooked up, making it difficult for Chad to pull off at the sight of his teacher. Ryan had hidden behind Zeke once more, Troy was hiding his face with his hand by pretending to scratch it, and Zeke wasn't making much of an attempt. He had taken drama the year before, so he technically never had to face her again after this encounter.

"As… as much as I want to ask," Ms. Darbus blinked. "I'm not going to." She spun around, the dangling fabric from the clothes swayed dramatically. Although, she didn't leave the store. She stopped at a display of shorts that she examined intently.

"And as much as I would like to know why she's in here," Chad mocked. "I'm not going to."

"That's a… disturbing sight," Troy watched his teacher with a disgusted expression on his face.

"To think she gets onto everyone about dress code," Zeke shook his head. "What're the odds of us meeting her in a lingerie store?"

"I never thought 'Darbus' and 'lingerie' would ever be in the same sentence," Ryan cringed.

"Okay, let's get back to the dare now!" Chad snapped. The store was now empty except for the staff and their drama teacher. Chad hadn't managed to get the bra off when his teacher had approached, and it was still perched on his chest.

Ryan looked into the video camera once more; sure that he had gotten their entire Ms. Darbus scene clearly. The girls would certainly find it interesting.

Chad made his way to the counter, receiving giggles from most of the staff. When they saw the video camera, it was apparent that something was going on.

"Erm… Excuse me," Chad approached a brunette with highlights at the counter, "is there… anything bigger?"

The girls howled with laughter, Chad realizing for the first time that all these girls were looking at him and laughing. Something he hadn't managed to do during his entire high school career. To think that he had spent all of his time thinking that basketball would attract the girls!

"Actually," she giggled once more. "You managed to find the biggest one."

"Thank you," he cracked a grin, winking at her. "Oh, and do you know how to get these things off? My friends had trouble getting this on."

"Sure," the girl grinned, leaving the counter area and coming up behind Chad. With ease, she snapped the hook out of place, helping Chad out of the torturous object.

"You're girlfriends made you do this, right?" She asked, hanging the bra onto a hanger lying on the counter.

"Yeah," Chad nodded, starting to walk off. "Thanks again."

"No problem," the girl chuckled, looking at her co-workers trying to retain their giggles. Chad walked back to his friends, who were eagerly awaiting for them at the front of the store. It seemed that their drama teacher had left while Chad was fulfilling his dare requirements.

"Now, that wasn't that bad, was it?" Zeke gave his friend a playful slug in the arm as Chad approached. Chad cracked into a broad smile, nodding in approval.

"Nope. And those girls were _so_ checking me out!" His friends howled in laughter while leaving the overly pink store.

"So they think guys wearing girls' clothes are cute?" Zeke chuckled.

"Actually, I think the girls were liking the daring of it," Ryan added, zooming the camera shot in on Chad's face.

"That makes sense," Troy nodded with a shrug. Zeke began pulling out the list, ready to rush onto their next activity. This time, though, they let Chad view the list. After all, they only had three more to go.

Just three more.

* * *

**So was that lame? Or was it actually funny? I felt it was sort of a mix. And I needed to update before I leave for vacation, or else this story won't finish before HSM2 comes out. **

**I mean… this is the chapter everyone's been waiting for. Now, the next big chapter will be the one when we find out who wins. That's three chapters away. I didn't feel there were enough descriptions. And it moved pretty slowly. **

**But I made it into around 1700 words for one dare. Also, this story is SEVEN alert lists away from 100 and 30 reviews away from being my highest reviewed story.**

**Can we make all of that happen after this chapter?**


End file.
